Classes
Here are the basic descriptions of the classes taught at Gallagher Academy. Culture and Assimilation Culture and Assimilation, or C&A, is a class taught by Madame Dabney on the fourth floor of the academy. Her room is decorated with crystal light fixtures and French silk on the walls. Cammie said that it looks more like a tea room than a class room. She teaches them that they are not only learning how to be spies, but also to be beautiful and refined ladies. Madame Dabney teaches them needlepoint, calligraphy, how to set a table, the history of the waltz, dancing, what flowers are in season, and many other topics as well. Covert Operations Covert Operations, or CoveOps, is a class taught by Joe Solomon and previously taught by Patricia Buckingham and has been subbed by Agent Townsend, Agent Abigail Cameron and Grace Baxter (Bex's mom). This class is mandatory for all sophmores during their first semester. After their first semester, the girls can choose if they want to continue in CoveOps or go into lab or desk work (Research and Development). This class teaches the girls how to do field work and how to be spies. Mr. Solomon is hard on the girls because he wants them to be the best spies they can be, to prepare them to go into the real world and to survive. Definitions *Legends **Operatives in deep cover are given false histories which include names, date of birth, favorite kindergarten teachers, etc. *Eyeball **Visual contact with the subject *Backup **Has sight of the eyeball *Reserve **Final person who keeps a look out for suspicious activity (Has sight of backup) *Brush Pass **The act of covertly passing an object between two agents **Low tech as you can get *Spy's Life **Rules optional **Live on a need-to-know basis (Classified) Lessons *Notice things (The first lesson Joe Solomon teaches the girls, also their first HW assignment) *Basic communication units (Comms) - don't be afraid to use them *Conducting manual surveillance of the subject in 3-man rotation **Eyeball, backup, and reserve **Rotate frequently but not too frequently **Vary pace and spacing *Improvise *3 types of people that are hard to do surveillance on **Those who are trained **Those who suspect **Those who you know *Counter Surveillance **Detect **Evade surveillance procedures *Detecting lies **Dilated pupils **Increase in pulse **A-typical mannerisms *Ex-filtrations **Take place in a hostile territory **No one ever knows about it **Getting in...and getting out *Security threats **Long range **Short range **Suicide **Static **Internal *Protection **10% protocol **90% instinct *Disguise and Deception **Small changes, big differences (Ex: Fake limp) *Break with tendencies and norms *Unrecognizable **Shedding your own skin **Becoming someone else *Motivation **Why spies do what they do **The what is almost always linked to the why **6 reasons: ***Love ***Faith ***Greed ***Boredom ***Fear ***Revenge Rules #Don't hesitate #Always anticipate, never commit #If you need a gun it is to late to do any good #Always expect the unexpected #In the field never expect things to go to as planned #Look like you know what you are doing - make it realistic Research and Development Research and Development is taught by Dr. Fibbs. He teaches the lab part of being a spy, and is quite accident-prone. Not much else is known about this class. Countries of the World Countries of the World, or COW, is taught by Professor Smith. In this class, girls are taught the histories, government systems, and beliefs of different countries around the world. Some of their assignments include making change for dollars while factoring in exchange rates. Driver's Education Driver’s Education is taught by Madame Dabney. It is the only “normal” class they have at Gallagher Academy. Computing Computing is a class taught by Harvey Mosckowitz. In this class, they are given extra credit for cracking CIA and NSA codes. Protection and Enforcement Protection and Enforcement, or P&E, is taught by Ms. Hancock. This course is taught in the P&E barn outside. It includes a "Cautious Practice" roster for those who are injured. The "Cautious Practice" roster is said to be crossbow skills. There are regular classes but this can be used for practice on your own time. Cammie thinks that they burn at least 800 calories a day. It is described to have mats on the floor and includes equipment such as punching bags and crossbows. Languages It is unknown who teaches this class, but students at Gallagher Academy learn at least 14 different languages including: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Farsi, Swahili, German, Latin, Hindi, and Korean. History of Espionage History of Espionage is a class taught during the spring semester of senior year by Professor Buckingham. Category:Want to Join?